Telecommunications operators typically deploy thousands of Access Points, Micro Base Stations, or other network equipment across a large geographic area. Such network equipment is generally installed in close proximity to subscribers, and is typically located on such unprotected areas as walls or light poles, for example.
As a result of their relatively easy access, these types of network equipment provide relatively easy physical access to potential attackers, and accordingly are susceptible to tampering by unauthorized persons. Such tampering could lead to physical damage of the equipment or unauthorized changes being made to the equipment. Currently, it is not possible to detect if such an unauthorized tampering of the network equipment were to occur without physical monitoring or inspection of the equipment, which is impractical in most situations and may be impossible in situations where the equipment is spread out over a large geographic area.